Five Nights at Rainbowman's 3
OH MAN I FINALLY RELEASED THIS! Five Nights at Rainbowman's 3 (or FNAR3) is a fangame created by 1337MinerDude94 that he's been putting to a halt since February. It is a sequel to Five Nights at Rainbowman's 1 and 2. Wow. Procrastinating a whole year, shameful. Mechanics Since the place is in ruins, you're gonna have to take risks. There are no phone calls, just a tutorial on night 1. You can move this time, because you are an explorer, and not a 30-year-old night guard with self-esteem problems. You're gonna have to wind up a generator, and do a bunch of stuff like that! No doors, no nothing, just pure evading the enemies, while checking the cameras. The generator's max power is 60%, and your flashlight runs out of power because you're broke, so you're gonna have to use batteries that are storied around the tacoria's premises. Oh yeah, and you have stats. Like agility and speed. Those rely on energy, which you get by stopping once in a while. Sound hard yet? Good. Story The year is 2049, and you have seen enough of this Rainbowman stuff on the news. You are gonna go into one of the abandoned locations, and find out what the dickins this is all about! But once you enter, somebody locks the doors from the outside. Now you're stuck, and need to find a way out. Cameras/Locations CAM 1A - Show Stage CAM 1B - Generator CAM 2A - Backstage CAM 2B - Dining Room CAM 3A - Arcade CAM 3B - Super Side Smorgasbord (SSS) CAM 4 - Security Office CAM 5A - Hallway 1 CAM 5B - Hallway 2 CAM 6A - Hallway 3 CAM 6B - Restrooms CAM 7 - Blue Den CAM 8A - Party Room A CAM 8B - Party Room B CAM 8C - Exit ANIMATRONICS COMING SOON *SPOILER ALERT* Backstory The location you're in is the location from the Scandal of '99. Ever since the original location came up in 1997, one worker has been there. Frank Ryan. Even though the uniform was red, he'd always wear blue, giving him the name "Blue Guy". An encounter with a few thugs in '98 left him a couple screws loose, giving him brain damage. His mental heath began deteriorating. By summer 1999, his sanity was almost half away, yet the management of the tacoria didn't know and didn't think much of it, so he wasn't fired. In fall, he finally snapped. On September 12, he came into the tacoria, armed with 6 different weapons. He began shooting everybody there, and breaking apart the animatronics. but this was only a distraction to the real thing. The previous day, he put a bomb under the tacoria which would explode if he pressed a button on his vest. Just after leaving, he pressed it. However, before he pressed the button, one survivor made it out of the tacoria. Billy Mendes. He called the cops shortly after escaping, and the police caught Frank and gave him a life sentence. Everything was fine. They took the animatronics at the location to another location nearby (the location of FNAR1) to fix them up. 5 months after Frank was put in jail, he escaped. It caused panic. He wasn't found for 49 years, because he was hiding at the scene of the crime. In the blue den, which he himself set a camera in, so he could watch himself and the tacoria as a whole. When your main character was exploring the building, on night 5 he finally stepped up and killed you. But somebody on a walk heard your scream, so he dialed 911. The police came, and immediately put a bullet through Frank's head. This is where the game ends. Trivia This game has a bittersweet ending. (Your character dies, but the crimes are brought to justice.) CAM 7 can be seen on camera, but can not be accessed. Category:Games